unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
Quests/Event/Venice Event Quests
Notes ''This article is about Venice Storyline. It will be updated constantly as it's based on Japanese Wiki and personal experience. Feel free to edit any mistakes and tips.'' ''todo1: add chapter titles and pictures'' ''todo2: add hints to complete chapters'' ''todo3: add stry to chapters'' ''todo4: add rewards and reqs'' '''All the sea battles encountered during storyline can be done in a fleet to make it easier.''' '''Rewards mentioned in chapters doesn't include experience and fame gained for battles.''' '''All the chapters that are updated, are confirmed by personal experience altough some mistakes can occur as it's hard to keep all in mind.''' Prologue: The Journey Begins Due to great richies brought from trade with the East, the city-estate of Venice ruled over the Mediterranean Sea for some time. This beatiful capital along the water is where Player's journey as a sailor first began. Chapters An Ascension Day Meeting ''Short overview'' At the harbor in the Ascencion day you'll meet an matron who is asking for help. Then you will find an yound girl, Vittoria Orseolo, in distress. She is treatened by two thugs. You will intervene and safe her. Then you'll discover that it is a sister of Alvise Orseolo, a famous Venetian noble. A Unique Salon ''Short overview'' After re-entering Venice Harbor you'll get a storyline about muslim boy who just was caught on the ship. You'll free him and get him to be introduced to Vittoria. Obtain drowsing rod To the Wise Moon Goddess ''Short overview'' You'll meet Vittoria with Harun at Harbor. You'll will take them to Naples. Then you'll need to enter outskirts of town. There are soldiers (lvl2) and thugs (lvl6) roaming. So if you're not good at swordfighting - it's better to avoid them. Search for dead tree. And enter ruins. Watch dialogue and get back to city. You can use landmark ribbon to fast travel to city. Gain 20.000D Gain 40 adventure fame Orders At Cyprus ''Short overview'' Some time after your voyage to Naples you'll meet arguing sailors at Venice Harbor and you'll be invited in [[Venice|Doge's Estate]]. Then you'll need to pack your best ship and go to [[Famagusta]] ([[Region/Europe#Eastern Europe|SouthEast Mediterranean]]). West of Cyprus you'll see a battle going on. After winning a battle return to Venice to complete chapter. Alvise Orseolo will be heading a trade fleet to Egypt to restore pepper trade and he'll ask you to inform Vittoria. Gain 30.000D Gain 60 battle fame ''Tips and tactics: ''There will be 4-5 venetian galleys and 4-5 turkish galleys battling each other. 3-4 turkish Galleys have 110-310 hitpoints and 1 Battle Galley is a with 320-350 hit points. So you'll need to be prepared. I strongly recommend to complete all schools before you go there. At least have a ship with 100 or more hitpoints to withstand one or two hits from Turkish. Attack in a pack and concentrate fire on a one ship at once. Dead enemy is not firing back but wounded enemy does. The Conqueror of the Sands ''Short overview ''Starting in Venice from talk with Vittoria Orseolo about Alvise gone to Alexandria. You need to take Vittoria to Alexandria to rescue her brother. As soon you'll arrive at Alexandria Vittoria will get lost. You'll find her near Rest Area. Then you'll need to go to Office of the Viceroy. Chapter will end when you reach Seville. ''Gain 20,000D'' The Sun Moves West ''Short overview ''Started in [[Seville]] port, you'll get directions to Lisbon where Admiral Gama actually got to India and back with pepper. In [[Lisbon]] you'll need to go to Tavern and overhear officer talk about trip. After that Vittoria will win Journal from this Officer. Then you'll need to go to port and sail from Lisbon to [[Venice]]. Head to Doge's Estate. Gain 30,000D Gain 100 trade fame An Ostentatious Banquet ''You need to wait at least 30 days before story continue.'' ''Short overview:'' When you'll arrive at Venice you'll see quest Noblewoman at Square. She'll tell you about upcoming banquet at Doge's estate. Then at Orseolo estate you'll see Vittoria Orseolo and her brother Alvise. After a short talk you'll need to go to Doge's Estate. After a banquet, you'll see a short talk with Julien, treasure hunter just outside the Doge's Estate. A Discerning Patrone ''You need to wait at least 30 days before story continue.'' ''Upon entering Venice you'll see Harun's short talk. Then you'll need to go to Orseolo estate to get a task to ship to Tunis.'' ''Sail from Venice to Tunis.'' ''In order to complete this chapter you have to enter' ruins of Carthage. You can do this'' '''''only '''if you discovered it earlier in the game or fleet with someone who have done it. If not, quest to discover it can be taken in Marseille adventurers guild (pls confirm other locations where it is possible to get that quest)''. You can also take the quest in Seville at the adventurers guild (qs name is "[[Remnants of the Punic war]]", required Rec 1, Arc 1, ARA) Gain 30000D Gain 100 adventure fame Familial Afterglow ''Start in Tunis Rest Area.'' ''Sail to Venice. Go to Orseolo Estate to trigger a scene.'' Go back to Tunis, and talk to the merchant in rest area. ''In order to find Haroun's father you need to sail to Sierra Leone (West Africa port permit is needed).'' ''Return to Venice'' Gain 60000D Gain 100 adventure fame Light Among Darkness ''You need to wait at least 30 days before story continue.'' ''Venice'' A Ripe and Decadent Feast ''You need to wait at least 30 days before story continue.'' ''Follow the story in Venice then head to Marseille.'' Gain 30000D An Audience to Allegations ''You need to wait at least 30 days before story continue (need to confirm on that chapter - i think it's less)'' ''Star in Marseille's tavern'' ''Only problem in this chapter is to find Julien. He is in the churche in the square in Marseille'' Gain 50000D Gain 100 trade fame An Indelible Darkness ''You need to wait at least 30 days before story continue.'' ''Start near Venice harbour'' ''it ends when the brother storms off to the mansion '' Turning Against God ''You need to wait at least 30 days before story continue.'' ''Chapter starts on sea south of Ragusa.You will find a merchant ship at (794,3055) which will tell you to go to Candia.'' ''North of Candia player must engage a fight where one merchant ship fight against 8 turkish galleys (to confirm).'In order to continue you have to either flee (easy) from battlefield or win the fight (very har''d). ''Return to Candia then return to Venice.'' Follow storyline in Doge's mansion then in the Orseolo estate. ''Then you have to wait 6 days to continue... Now go in front of Doge's mansion and you have to follow little dialogs.'' Gain 50000D Gain 100 battle fame The Sword of the Caliph ''Starting from Venice you need to sail to Alexandria.'' ''Story continue on Nile mid landing point in the Luxor temple area - you will need to either have accessed the Karnak/Luxor temple area or bring along in your party someone who have accessed it in order to be able to enter the area'' ''If you are low level beware of possibilty of land fights against average and high level opponents''. Gain 100000D Gain 100 adventure fame A Proud Warrior ''Starting in Venice then player have to go to Massawa on Red Sea Coast (The fame requirements for this permit is 12000 pure fame so you may have to work awhile before begining this chapter.)'' ''Story continues on landing point north-east of Mogadishu'''' '''then player should head to Mogadishu.'' A Torrent of Woe ''Mogadishu Rest Area then story continue in landing point north-east of Mogadishu again.'' ''After player depart from landing zone, to continue storyline you have to fight with Julien against 5 turkish heavy galleys.'' ''This battle isn't hard if you know what to do. A soon as battle starts Julien is heading to abordage turkish leader galley. Focus your fire on that galley while Julien is engaged in melee combat to help killing turkish crew. Keep in mind that without your help Julien will loose the figh''t. Gain 150 battle fame Obtained 14 Master Craftsman's Carpentry Tools ''Return to Mogadishu'' Au Revoir ''East Gate of Mogadishu.'' Obtain 50 bags of emeralds. ''Returning to Venice'' Gain 30000D Gain 200 adventure fame One Last Comedy ''You need to wait at least 30 days before story continue.'' ''Venice. 'Near Church. Then go to Orseolo estate''. The Cost of Life ''You need to wait at least 6 days before story continue.'' ''Venice.'' A Silent Campaign ''You need to wait at least 30 days before story continue.'' ''Venice'' To Win and Survive ''Alexandria Resting Place then story continue in Jaffa.'' ''If you stuck with storyline you need to enter mosque in Jaffa.'' The Fate of Cursed Blood ''Church in Famagusta'' Gain 200 Adventure Fame One Last Request ''Church in Bordeaux'' Le Chien de Meute ''Go Cayenne as story continues in docks.'' ''Next player must head to Santo Domingo.'' ''Fight against 5 battle galleons can be tough. You have only Julien aid and the key to victory is knocking down Augustine Galleon. After that story continue in Santo Domingo outskirts. Augustine will be in santa domingo'' Obtain 14 Master Craftsman's Carpentry Tools Gain 250 battle fame Realizing Distant Dreams ''Sail to Jaffa. There's a large turkish fleet at the entrance to the port consisting of 10 galleys. In order to continue you have to enter the battle then run before turkish fleet destroy you (like in chapter 14).'' ''Enter Jaffa'' Gain 200.000D Gain 300 adventure fame ''Sail to Cairo and head to the rest house area. Then land on Cairo opposite shore and meet the cheifs by a large bolder thats out in the open. After dialogue head back to Jaffa.'' The Final Ambush The Battle's Conclusion Obtain Victoria's Necklace =